duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: A Whole New World (Aladdin and Jasmine’s Duet; 1992 Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of A Whole New World from Aladdin. Song: * A Whole New World (Aladdin and Jasmine’s Duet) Song From: * Aladdin (1992) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Tuxedo Mask Kisses Sailor Moon) * (Ariel and Eric Kiss) * (Max and Zoe Clip) * (Chip and Gadget Clip) * George Shrinks: I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. * Naveen: Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? * Ash Ketchum: I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, * Courage: Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. * Max (Dragon Tales): A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view * Brock: No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. * Becky Lopez: A whole new world, * Tiana: a dazzling place I never knew. * Rei Hino: But when I'm way up here, * Twilight Sparkle: it's crystal clear * Lilo: That now I'm in a whole new world with you. * Brock: Now I'm in a whole new world with you. * Makoto Kino: Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling * Brittany Miller: Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world, * Alvin Seville: Don't you dare close your eyes. * Becky Thatcher: A hundred thousand things to see * Tom Sawyer: Hold your breath - it gets better. * Moana: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be. * Maui: A whole new world, * Duchess: Every turn a surprise. * Thomas O'Malley: With new horizons to pursue. * Velma Dinkley: Every moment red letter. * Shaggy Rogers: I'll chase them anywhere. * Kim Possible: There's time to spare. * Ron Stoppable: Let me share this whole new world with you. * Danny: A whole new world, * Sawyer: A whole new world, * Fievel Mousekewitz: That's where we'll be, * Olivia Flaversham: That's where we'll be, * Basil: A thrilling chase, * Mrs. Brisby: A wondrous place, * Littlefoot and Ali: For you and me. * (Akane and Ranma Clip) * (Aurora and Phillip Clip) * (Luna and Artemis Clip) * (Mulan and Shang Kiss) Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage Meets Bigfoot; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Tales (The Mefirst Wizard; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pokemon (What I Did for Love; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Hasbro) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Ranma ½ (Battle for Miss Beachside; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Mulan 2 (@2004 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to Eli Wages, CoolZDanethe5th, strongdrew941, KARDisney, Jacob Allen, TheWildAnimal13, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th, Calvyn Bohnert, and others. * Feel free to do your own version. * In Honor of: * The 20th Anniversary of "George Shrinks (2000)", "Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000)" and "Tom Sawyer (2000)" * The 70th Anniversary of "The Aristocats (1970)"